Larry Daley
|-|Movies= |-|Games= Summary Larry was a divorced man who was having trouble sticking to one job. Hoping from invention, to job, to other inventions, which never seemed to work out. Until he picked up a job at a Museum, where little to his knowledge, the artifacts came to life. While having trouble adjusting to the job, and nearly quitting his first night, he managed to adapt into working at this new place and grew to love it. Only leaving later to start up a company for a small amount of time, just to sell it and return to the Museum until ultimately quitting the job finally to go make a life with his family. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 9-B, likely Higher Name: Larry Daley Origin: Night at the Museum Gender: Male Age: 51 Classification: Human, Night guard Powers and Abilities: |-|Movies= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, extremely talented in melee combat with his flashlight, limited Light Manipulation (his flashlight can flash light that's strong enough to temporarily blind someone at close range), limited Life Manipulation with The Golden Tablet of Pharaoh Ahkmenrah (the tablet brings life into inanimate objects, Including the people in the museum), Snuck into one of the biggest Museums in the world, and is a decently good pickpocket, Statistics Amplification via The Golden Tablet of Pharaoh Ahkmenrah, Enhanced Senses, BFR via painting portals |-|Games= All previous abilities, Universal Translator via The Golden Tablet of Pharaoh Ahkmenrah, Can reveal invisible objects or writing with his Flashlight, Technology Manipulation via The Golden Tablet of Pharaoh Ahkmenrah, Reconstruction (Can fix any broken object back to its orginal state), Electricity Manipulation (Can shoot bolts of lightning and control it), Limited Weather Manipulation (can summon storms), Fire Manipulation, Animal Manipulation (Can tame, befriend, and control animals, animal like things, or animal shaped things with his flashlight), Forcefield Creation (Can create shields), Portal Creation (Can create portals from works of art with the Tablet or his flashlight), Information Analysis (His flashlight lets him know things he can do in situations he needs help in), Lock Manipulation (Can open any lock by pointing his flashlight at it), Summoning (Can summon armies of Horus warriors), Healing, Fourth Wall Awareness, Resistance to Fire Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation, BFR via portals to the Underworld. Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to those who can harm him, can injure the guards who tanked getting hit by a Giant Squid, comparable to the artifacts that can fight Kahmunrah and his soldiers) | At least Wall level (Comparable to those who can hurt himself, can injure the guards who tanked getting hit by a Giant Squid and a T Rex, comparable to the artifacts that can fight Kahmunrah and his soldiers), Likely higher (The Tablet caused a massive storm, Can deflect attacks from the Tablet) Speed: At least Superhuman (Reacted to and outran Rexy, an Ostrich, and Lions, closed a gate before a lion pounced him, reacted to a Giant Squid), Likely Subsonic+ (Reacted to several arrows at close range multiple times, reacted to mini catapults, reacted to and blocked several blow darts after they were shot at him multiple times, Reacted to gun fire, Comparable to the clay soldiers who could react to gun fire, reacted to several spears, Comparable to the guards who caught a pitchfork thrown like a spear), possibly Supersonic (Comparable to the guards that dodged a plane, reacted to military planes shooting past him, fought Kahmunrah who reacted to a plane, comparable to Amelia Earhart who piloted a Plane that flew from Washington to New York City and back in less than an hour) | Massively Hypersonic (Can deflect, dodge, and shoot bolts of lightning) Lifting Strength: Unknown, Possibly Class 5 to Class 10 (Played Tug of war with Rexy for a few moments) | Class 5 to Class 10 (Could hold open the jaws of a T Rex) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Wall Class, Likely higher Durability: Wall level (Has been hit and sent flying by Rexy several times and is typically unhurt. Took a hit from a giant squid that was hard enough to break apart a crates wall, comparable to Custer who was slammed into a wall by a motorcycle at top speeds. Comparable to the guards who took hits from the Giant Squid and several other animals, took hits from Kahmunrah) | At least Wall level (Has been hit and sent flying by Rexy several times and is typically unhurt, takes a hit from a Skeleton dinosaur which broke off a large pillar, Took a hit from a giant squid, Comparable to the guards who took hits from the Giant Squid and several other animals, took hits from Kahmunrah, can survived the first shooting out of a rocket or ICBM), Likely higher (Can survived attacks from the Tablet) Stamina: Above Average (Works through the night and awake during the day any signs of fatigue) Range: Standard Melee Range, Several thousand meters with Lightning Standard Equipment: * Flashlight * Keys * The Golden Tablet of Pharaoh Ahkmenrah Optional Equipment * Rexy Intelligence: Gifted (While shown to be a little slow in comedic moments, he is well knowledgeable on all the artifacts in the museum, and heavily knowledgeable on history in general, he ran a large company for a while, and is also bilingual and seems to understand animals, also manipulated Al Capone, Ivan the Terrible, and Napoleon into fighting with each other, and is an extremely good fighter) Weaknesses: Shown to be a little slow-witted at times, however this is more likely do to comedic effect than due to actual low intelligence. Key: Movies | Games Others Notable Victories: Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights At Freddy's) Freddy's profile (The fight took place at Freddys fazbears restaurant) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Light Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Night at the Museum Category:Adults Category:Movie Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Life Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:BFR Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Technology Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Fire Users Category:Animal Users Category:Shield Users Category:Creation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Heroes Category:Forcefield Users